itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Dungeon 2
Story Summary Prologue: Treasure Hunt Within the Endless Marshes of the Ethereal Realm, a small group of treasure hunters, brave adventurers, arcane researchers, and others had arrived at their destination...A massive stone slab, engraved with Ethereal Runes stands before them blocking the way forward into The Lost Crypt of Lord Soltar A pact had been formed amongst them before they proceeded...to raid this crypt for whatever treasures may lie within. The rules were simple''. . . '' Finder's Keepers. What would they find in this place? What dangers would they face? Would they make it out in one piece? The adventure was about to begin... Part 1: Coming in Hot The party first notices a Glowing Tree near the entrance and decide to investigate! It turns out to be a hostile guardian of the Crypt and starts attacking some people! When Paul throws a molotov at the tree,The Ethereal Mist in the area catches on fire, causing the shimmering air around the crypt to burn! They party needed to get into the crypt fast! So they do this in the most eloquent way possible...they literally toss the giant stone slab aside! Well that was easy! The party runs inside! Part 2: Spooky Scary Skeletons Once underground, the crypt expands outwards to a much larger order of magnitude than the group thought possible from seeing the small entrance above...possibly sprawling out for miles... At this point the group are given more directions to explore. They find some sarcophagi lining the walls down one path and three stone portals with pictures on them in another. The doors nearby also have Ethereal Runes on them. Before they continue, a knight stumbles out to meet them! Sir Whiteknight thanks the party for opening the entrance to the Crypt and describes how time feels weird here and how he feels he has been trapped down there for ages. He swears then swears his allegiance to the group! It is unknown whether or not the knight was telling the truth as the party is given the option to accept his fealty or to kill him. One of the party members named Yuno Wideface accepts his fealty before anyone else could do anything and tries to open one of the sarcophagi...only for a Murderous Mummy to pop out and attack! Sir Whiteknight is killed by this attack...well that was quick! This triggers a group of walking corpses and skeletons to shamble out of the area known as The Boneyard to attack the party! The group fights The Murderous Mummy, the undead, as well as other threats as they clear out the area one path at a time solving puzzles and gathering treasure along the way...one in particular being the infamous Silver Spoon...which would change many owners over the course of the adventure... Part 3: MVP Banshee's Assault The group branches out, finding a series of tunnels and discovering a snake with small bat like wings called the Winged Familiar. He talks about the hidden troves of the Dwarves and leads some of the group to the Dwarven Halls. Here much treasure to be found there...gifts that were passed down to the Dwarven Kings, by Lord Soltar long ago. Some of the party go to check it out and discover treasure as well as an exit to the mountainside! The rest of the party continues onward toward the portal room with the paintings! Some explore the room, reading the strange text on the paintings and tapestries scattered about...this unlocks the path to The Guardian Hall allowing the party to proceed further into the crypt. Others interact with the nearby Crystal Portal...from here a wraith like hand extends out and snatches one of them (HeroicGammaRay...who happened to be carrying The Silver Spoon) away! Some members of the party go into the portal to investigate what happened! By going through the portal the party gains access to the Ethereal Realm area where the culprit banshee resides as well as a dangerous green glow....many go inside...but pretty much all of them begin to get wrecked by either the Banshee or the green glow. While that slaughterfest is going on, the rest of the party decide to advance further into The Guardian Hall Part 4: The Guardian Hall and A New Visitor In the Guardian Hall, the party travel down a long hall with sarcophagi lining the walls on each side. They come upon a monument that depicts Lord Soltar decked out in full armor with a massive two handed blade. On each side of Lord Soltar, a servant kneels. The monument has some writing on it that indicates that this room is the resting place of Lord Soltar's Honor Guard and Servants. Although there are no exits to this room, it also seems to imply that Soltar's Crypt is beyond this room. As they approach, the two servant statues come to life and attack the party! It also seems that once they moved off the pressure plates they were stationed on, a Golden Bridge would appear leading forward! The group prepared themselves for battle! Back in the Ethereal Realm, the banshee was continuing to beat the crap out of the people in the vicinity. She eventually became bored and decided to leave the Crypt! The survivors were left beaten but appeared relatively safe (aside from the Green Glow) for now... At the entrance, a Brown Eyed Maiden enters the Crypts...without a care she begins to cause damage, collapsing various tunnels and killing many party members scattered around the Crypt... ...Annie had arrived... Part 5: The Brown Eyed Maiden Arrives! Into Lord Soltar's Tomb! The survivors of the MVP Banshee's attack were still resting in the Ethereal Realm area when The Brown Eyed Maiden appears to them. Out of boredom, she proceeds to kill some of them and wanders off again! The shockwave of her attack with the Ruby Red Slippers rips through the area, causing the ground to crack and the Green Glow to retreat outward, driven back and away by the rush of air. With the Green Glow gone it is revealed that they were actually on a cliffside (Ethereal Cliffs). They stood on a circle made of cracked white marble, with a mountain pass that lead into an alternate entrance to the Crypt nearby. There's was also a narrow pass that leads down the cliffside to a secret door (presumably the same exit found in the Dwarven Halls), carved into the side of the mountain! In the Guardian Hall the battle had taken a turn for the worse! During combat, the sarcophagi were destroyed and a horde of zombies descended upon the party...as if the two giant stone statues weren't bad enough! Another explorer enters the battle but is killed by the horde! The party eventually manages to overcome the statues as well as the undead and continues onward across the Golden Bridge! They had arrive in the Jackpot Room! The Tomb of Lord Soltar himself...his sarcophagi lay before the group! Now at this point, one would think Soltar would arise from his grave and a boss battle would begin. Or maybe the Brown-Eyed Maiden would show up to defend the treasure. No, it's much worse than that... Lord Kajetokun, the Cursed Heir of Lord Soltar sat in this room...Bound to the sarcophagi of Lord Soltar by some magical device and kept alive for centuries by some strange curse. Being locked in the darkness has driven him mad, and he has but one design. . . Kill all who step foot in the tomb! Meanwhile, the entire dungeon begins to shake from the top of the mountain all the way down to the core. Those out on the Ethereal Cliffs spot the Brown-Eyed Maiden standing on a ledge a bit higher up. She seems to be distracting herself by punching the mountain. . . Which consequently threatens to bring the whole thing down! However, once she notices the group, she gets a glimmer in her eye. Deciding the killing a bunch of worthless treasure hunters is more fun than killing a mountain, she leaps down to the Ethereal Realm to attack the party... The final battles were upon them! Part 6: Final Battles The party in Lord Soltar's Tomb battle Lord Kajetoku and manage to overcome him...however...once he falls an ominous music begins to play! At this point, Kajetoku revives as THE FINAL BOSS. He reveals himself to actually be superange128 (because you know, this makes sense) and assaults the party once more by sending a Sonic Blast throughout the Crypt, sending the group flying! Treasure is blasted out of the tomb at high velocity as it rips through the room and tears the walls down! superange128 approached, activating a miniature gravity field that sent more treasure flying around! The room started to be torn to bits from all the debris being launched everywhere! Now things were heating up! Meanwhile, the Brown Eyed Maiden summons three familiars: Astara the Serpent of Wisdom, Lion the King of Courage, and Tesla the Deity of Power and attacks the people at the cliffside! The Brown Eyed Maiden would make quick work of them and go back to kicking the mountain down! Between superange128's attacks and the Brown Eyed Maiden attacking the mountain itself with her Ruby Red Slippers, the entire place began to come down! Most of the remaining party attempted to escape down the cliffside, but Captain Viridian would stay to fight superange128! They would fight all over the crypt, but both would perish in the collapsing tomb. In the end, only Accel the Berserker, Nagi the Bounty Hunter, and Plum the IV were able to escape Lord Soltar's Crypt with some treasure... ...They took one last look back at the crumbling mountain before leaving... Epilogue The Brown Eyed Maiden was left alone amongst the rubble... She was finished here. She turned to leave to head on to somewhere else when something catches her eye... ...A Silver Spoon... She scoops up the treasure and leaves the mess she made... Overview Into the Dungeon 2: Lord Soltar's Crypt was an adventure in which explorers traversed the Endless Marshes of the Ethereal Realm in search of the Tomb of the Lord Soltar. This dungeon was split into multiple areas which allowed for more open exploration and movement between areas. Progress was less linear but a bit more slow and the game was relatively short lived. This game marks the introduction of the Brown-Eyed Maiden, also known as Annie or Ugly Annie. During the time of this adventure she was probably a teenager. The game ended when Annie destroyed the mountain with her Ruby Red Slippers, forcing the adventurers to flee. Captain Viridian stayed behind alone to face the final boss and was slain in battle. Nagi the Bounty Hunter, Accel the Berserker, and Plum the IVth all managed to escape. This marks Plum as the first player to have more than one character survive a game. 71 player created characters died during the course of this adventure, and it ended in failure. See the Full Death List below. Full Death List The Dead/Phase 1: 33 Natwaf the Necromancer: Face eaten by own Dracolich. Sir Whiteknight: Slain by a Murderous Mummy. Miguel: Dismembered by a Murderous Mummy. DANT: Eaten alive by a Glowing Tree. Jim Ross: Died of a heart attack. Rangh: Killed before he even stepped foot off the staircase. Plum II: Cast Auto-Death on himself due to a curse. MurderousMummy: Slain by Lady Wideface, when she tripped into him. HeroicGammaRay: His throat was torn out by a Festering Banshee. TNAD: Eyes plucked out and eaten by a Festering Banshee th3l3fty: Was able to kill at least one player this time. . . Himself. DOG: Ate a poisoned pizza crust. Han: Betrayed by his evil brother. Don Quixote: Murdered by a Festering Banshee. Tuco: Eaten by the Green Glow. Mr. B: Committed Suicide after reading This Ocean Charles. Cata: Slain by the Skeleton Party. Gnome: Died protecting Meera against skeletons. maplejet: Melted by the Green Glow. Plum III: Brain turned to mush by the Green Glow. Blondie: Had his throat slit from behind. Jim: Was also killed by the MVP Banshee. Carl Sagan: Killed by a spider. Tom: Killed by the collapsing Crypt. Drew Carey: Killed by the collapsing Tunnels. Order: Killed by the collapsing Tunnels. Koja: Killed by the collapsing Tunnels. Herman: Killed by the collapsing Tunnels. Lucky Gen: Killed by the collapsing Tunnels. Mana: Killed by the collapsing Tunnels. Ryoko: Killed by the collapsing Tunnels. BIFFLON: Killed by the collapsing Tunnels. Green: Killed by the collapsing Tunnels. The Dead/Phase 2: 38 Herman Cain: Felled by the wicked heel of the Brown-Eyed Maiden. Meera: Killed by a Pendulum Trap in the Crypts. Yuno: Killed by the Dwarven Warrior. Sancho: Bled to death from his wounds. Mayor: Beaten to death by Servant Statues. Lincoln: Head crushed by a Servant Statue. FFD: Felled by Zombie Hordes. Lee Van Cleese: Spine ripped out by a zombie. Mark Wahlberg: Also killed by zombies. DONT: Stabbed self in the eye with a Silver Spoon. Maverick: Eated by zombies. Ambassador: Also killed during the Zombie Outbreak. Unlucky Genny: Killed by a shadowcat. Godzilla: Killed by his fellow players for being a monster. Nocturne: Thrown off the cliffside by a Rock Golem. Locke: Bled to death. . . ZX_Lucian: Blasted to death by a moderator at the request of MWE. DENT: Crushed by the Brown-Eyed Maiden. DOG: Killed by Occam's Razor. Rooster: Ripped apart by sharp rocks. Seraph: Killed by Tesla's holy thunder. Captain B: Killed by SHINING GUTSMANS ASS. DUNT: Shot himself in the head. Gensis: Electrocuted by multiple lightning bolts. Yellow: Impaled by a King's Trident. Mike Nelson: Head cracked open by flying treasure. Einstein: Tripped and impaled himself on the King's Trident. Jessica: Decapitated by the Brown-Eyed Maiden. Mitt Romney: Did not die with dignity. Richard: Cut in half by his own spell. Whoops. Argent: Ripped in two by the Brown-Eyed Maiden. Bananor: Idle Kill Ms. Crabtree: Idle Kill Johnny: Was killed trying to descend the cliffs. Paul: Blown up on the Cliffside. Embok: Stabbed in the eye with the Brown-Eyed Maiden's Heel. Viridian: Died valiantly in a duel against superange128. superange128: Died when the tomb collapsed Category:The Story